


In pratica sto messo proprio male

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Bondage, Community: fanwriter.it, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Ice Play, M/M, Olimpico 2018, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Ma ne aveva bisogno, aveva realizzato; una volta tanto aveva bisogno che gli fosse ricordato di stare nei limiti, di rispettare le regole, di non tirare troppo la corda.





	In pratica sto messo proprio male

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bondage  
Contesto: post-concerto di Moro all’Olimpico (giugno 2018)  
Commento dell’autrice: è troppo facile farli finire sbronzi fradici per fare cose. A casa Carbohydrates ci piacciono le sfide.  
Anche tradotto: _e ora cosa cazzo m’invento?!?_

Avevano finito per farsi la doccia insieme.

Fabrizio aveva riaccompagnato Ermal all'albergo dove si era sistemato per quella giornata, e inevitabilmente l'elettricità che si portavano dietro da giorni, mesi anzi - la scintilla del Festival, la carica dell'Eurovision, l'ennesima stoccata che era stata al concerto di Ermal - aveva dovuto finire per convertirsi in magnetismo, tanto da avergli fatto allacciare le mani a quelle di Ermal, mentre questi si voltava a chiedergli se volesse entrare in camera un attimo per bere un'ultima cosa, un caffè prima di tornare a casa sua - come se non l'avesse visto guardargli le labbra più volte del solito, durante tutta quell'intensa giornata, come se non avesse notato quel suo allontanarsi di colpo e avvicinarsi un po' troppo e non ne avesse dedotto il reale motivo, che poi era anche il suo: non ce la faceva più - che l'aveva spinto contro la porta, e tenendogli le mani ferme e detestandosi un po' per quel singulto di spavento e dolore per aver battuto la testa lo aveva baciato, _ finalmente,_ ed era stato come tornare a respirare dopo essere stati sotto una cappa di carbone.

Ed Ermal non aveva fatto resistenze: mormorando di sollievo e piacere - strano che non avesse fatto una delle sue battute - si era lasciato andare al bacio, finché entrambi non si ricordarono di essere nel bel mezzo del corridoio di un hotel e che avrebbe potuto vederli chiunque.

I baci non s'interruppero una volta entrati, e Fabrizio avrebbe finito per far cadere Ermal e anche se stesso per la foga con cui si stava conquistando ciò che si era scoperto a bramare da settimane, se non fosse stato proprio per Ermal: si era discostato di poco, fermando quel fiume di passione ponendo un dito davanti a quelle labbra altrettanto gonfie, e che si schiusero per la sorpresa. «Mò però ritiro quello che ho detto prima, Bizio, puzzi da far schifo.»

E cos'altro poteva fare Fabrizio se non porsi una mano in volto e riderne? «Scusa, cespugliè. Sai com'è, me so' scordato l'acqua di rose in macchina...»

Scuotendo il capo a fingere rassegnazione, Ermal gli aveva preso una mano. «Sei giustificato solo perché oggi è il tuo giorno», gli aveva detto, portandoselo dietro. «E sei stanco, e hai pure la tua età...»

E Fabrizio lo seguiva con curiosità. «Ma che vòi fa'?»

«Ci penso io a te, no? Mica ti rimando a casa così, che figura ci fai?»

Era così stanco da essersi accorto che Ermal l'aveva portato nel bagno solo quando udì partire il getto d'acqua della doccia.

In fondo, aver attaccato a baciarselo in mezzo a un corridoio d'albergo non era meno straniante che farsi la doccia insieme all'uomo che aveva baciato.

Anche se la cabina doccia era stretta, e avevano finito per mandarsi l'acqua in faccia e giocare col docciaschiuma, neanche fossero tornati adolescenti.

Abbracciarsi anche lì era stato naturale, come quel _ «grazie» _ sussurrato, coperto dal rumore dell'acqua ma perfettamente udibile dal destinatario.

Per poi finire a letto, i vestiti lasciati sul pavimento del bagno, i capelli finalmente asciutti e le membra rilassate, in pace come mai prima di quel momento. Non c'era stata nessuna dichiarazione importante o sentita, perché in fondo se n'erano già fatte parecchie.

«Grazie», mormorò ad un tratto Ermal, riscuotendo Fabrizio dal bel torpore dovuto all'acqua calda e alla voglia che ancora aveva di baciarlo.

Non era abbastanza quel pigro tracciargli dei ghirigori sulla pelle diafana coi suoi polpastrelli bruni e rovinati, ma non si sentiva in vena di andare oltre. «Grazie di cosa?», gli mormorò lui in domanda, avvertendo uno strano presentimento, ma non volendo darci peso.

«Di avermi invitato», rispose Ermal con semplicità. I suoi bei riccioli si erano sformati con la doccia, e benché fosse una visione tutto sommato nuova per Fabrizio, gli piaceva ugualmente. «Per una cosa così importante, chiami gli amici di sempre, i colleghi di anni, a cui sei più legato...non uno che hai appena incontrato...e mi ha fatto piacere.» Sospirò, piacevolmente torturato da quei tocchi leggeri e quasi vibranti. «Davvero...»

Fabrizio gli premette il suo sorriso fra i capelli. «Non sei uno _ appena conosciuto,_ Ermà. Per me, è come se ti conosco da una vita.» E chiuse gli occhi, stringendolo più a sé, circondandolo con entrambe le braccia.

Ermal era riuscito a incastrarsi contro di lui, esattamente com'era riuscito a ritagliarsi un posto nella sua anima, prima ancora che nel suo cuore. E ora, che ripassava delicatamente con un dito i contorni dei suoi tatuaggi, cullati entrambi dai loro respiri e dal rumore attutito della città notturna oltre le finestre, Fabrizio non riusciva a capire perché non si sentisse pienamente felice.

Non era nemmeno una questione fisica: l’essersi fiondato a baciarlo era stato dettato puramente dall’istinto e da una mancanza sofferta troppo a lungo, e a parte le carezze e quegli altri baci rubati sotto la doccia, non aveva sentito il bisogno di fare altro. E forse era proprio quello, il problema…

Ma neanche tanto, in realtà: lo sentiva, di volere Ermal, ed era pure abbastanza adulto da non lasciarsi soverchiare dai propri capricci - era l’ora che era, erano usciti tutti e due da una giornatina abbastanza pesante, e se a Ermal non andava non l’avrebbe costretto, che diavolo. Starsene a letto, stretti abbracciati, il naso in quei capelli profumati e la mano che non gli reggeva il capo a carezzargli piano la schiena, gli andava bene lo stesso. Anzi, una volta tanto che aveva un po’ di pace, non poteva che godersela.

...e tuttavia non lo lasciava soddisfatto come aveva a lungo immaginato.

Oh, non che non lo fosse, dopotutto: era stato bellissimo baciare Ermal, ancora di più quando ha constatato che sapeva baciare decisamente bene, e non riusciva a immaginare niente di più rilassante che starsene accoccolati così, con le belle dita da pianista di Ermal che in quel momento gli stavano ripercorrendo la scritta sul petto. Una sensazione del genere, chissà quando l'avrebbe riprovata.

Ed eppure non riusciva a scollarsi dall'idea che c'era qualcosa che non andava, come una lancetta zoppa, o una nota che non si armonizzava col resto dello spartito. E lui non voleva sentirsi così, non proprio quel giorno, in cui tutto era perfetto.

Perfetto, già...e quando mai quell'aggettivo gli era calzato?

«Che pensi?»

Che domanda sentita e risentita. Ermal gliel'aveva fatta così tante volte, per scherzo, sul serio o senza pensarci. Ma mai a quel modo, contro la pelle, morbido.

Fabrizio sospirò. «A niente...» Anche perché non lo sapeva neppure lui cos'aveva. Chinò un poco il volto e gli depose un bacio su una palpebra ancora chiusa, ma neanche quello riuscì a calmare il tarlo che gli rodeva il cervello.

Ermal fece un bel sospiro. «Non è vero...» Riaprì gli occhi. «La tua testa fa talmente casino che non mi fa dormire.»

Fabrizio rise piano. «Manco a letto smetti de fa' er poeta...»

«Ma che poeta e poeta...» Con un altro gran respiro, Ermal si issò su un gomito per sistemarsi meglio e abbracciare lui Fabrizio, in modo da tenere la sua testa incasinata sul petto. «'no psicologo, con te, al massimo», ribatté, carezzandogli i capelli finendo a sfiorargli la nuca ogni volta. E Fabrizio capì perché alcuni parlassero di _ brividi deliziosi _ pure se a lui sembrava una cazzata. «Allora? Cos'è che ti preoccupa?»

Fare il parallelo con lui che lo rassicurava dopo la tortura mediatica del plagio fu fin troppo facile. «Non sto a pensà a niente», rispose Fabrizio, sistemandosi meglio sul fianco sia per non pesargli troppo addosso, sia per godersi meglio quelle carezze. «Diciamo...che è più 'na sensazione.»

«Aha», fece Ermal, non fermando quella mano - anzi, si stava facendo strada sempre più lungo quel collo. «Ed è una sensazione bella o brutta?»

«Brutta.» Fabrizio non dovette neppure esitare. Ermal avrebbe capito comunque che mentiva, a dirgli che stava bene. «Cioè», fece poi, «in realtà non lo so...ma me fa sentire strano. Dovrei stare bene, dovrei essere felice - e lo sono, aò, mica non lo sono - e però...sento che c'è come qualche cosa che non va. Come se mi so' lasciato quarcosa pe' strada».

«È la stanchezza, Fabri.» Ermal gliel'aveva sospirato col tono di chi conosceva maledettamente bene quella sensazione là - l'aveva detto o no, Fabrizio, che gli sembrava di conoscerlo da una vita? E solo chi si conosce da tutta una vita riesce quasi a leggersi nella mente, come Ermal pareva riuscire a fare con lui. «Sei stanco, e stai ancora scaricando tutto il nervoso del concerto, e dei giorni che ti sei preparato a quest'evento...» Gli lasciò un bacio sul capo, massaggiandogli la schiena. «Sei stanco e magari anche un po' triste che sia finita, ma è normale...e sicuro c'hai anche un po' sonno, vista l'età...»

Aveva parlato in tono ilare per farlo tornare a sorridere. E dato che c'era riuscito, proseguì, di nuovo con voce calma e rassicurante, quasi a consolarlo da un incubo: «Non hai niente da preoccuparti. Anzi...quella di oggi è una gran conquista, no?».

«Parli di te?», borbottò Fabrizio, e il petto cui era poggiato tremò per una risata.

«Anche, ma...mi stavo riferendo al concerto. È un bel traguardo, e...è un po' anche una rivalsa, no? A tutti quelli che credevano fossi finito, che non avrebbero mai scommesso su di te...e pure quegli stronzi che sono usciti fuori durante il Festival, se ricordi...e invece tu hai vinto e sei pure andato in Europa, e ora questo, nello stesso stadio di Vasco, con la tua famiglia, e i fan che hai tutt'altro che perso...» Ermal gli schioccò un bacio alla tempia. «Ci hai mai pensato di poterci arrivare? Invece, guarda qua...»

Ed era vero. Fabrizio non era mai andato più in là dei suoi tour e di un singolo ogni tanto, con le aspettative per il suo futuro, e un po' si era rassegnato all'idea che le porte del successo gli si fossero ormai chiuse del tutto. Si sbanca una volta sola, dopotutto, no? E invece, come diceva Ermal…

«Gliel'hai dimostrato, no?», proseguiva intanto lui, grattandogli appena la nuca con la punta delle unghie. «Alle persone, e a te stesso per primo. Batterti per essere _ libero _ alla fine ti ha ripagato, Bizio. E col giusto prezzo, direi.»

Fu come se avesse acceso la proverbiale lampadina nella sua testa.

Fabrizio si scostò da Ermal, alzandosi un poco sui gomiti per guardarlo negli occhi. «E mi sa che è proprio questo, il problema», disse a quello sguardo confuso.

Mandandolo ancor più in confusione. «Mi sa che non t'ho capito 'stavolta, Fab.»

«'sta sensazione che c'ho, dico.» Fabrizio era estremamente serio. «Che sento che qualcosa non quadra...so' io, il punto. Ma non io-io; _ io _ nel senso di quello che so' stato fin'adesso. Come hai detto tu, me so' sempre dannato per non essere ristretto, sempre contro alle regole...» Fece un mezzo sospiro, trattenendone la fine. «E sai che te dico? Che arrivato a 'sto punto, me so' pure stancato.»

Ermal si sistemò meglio contro i cuscini. «E quindi?», gli chiese, volendo capire - volendo _ capirlo_, e poterlo aiutare.

«Non è che mò mi comporterò diversamente, non è questo quello che voglio fare; è solo che...no' 'o so...è strano assai, ma...»

Ermal gli pose una mano al volto. «È okay», gli disse, sorridendogli; col pollice gli percorreva la guancia in una carezza tranquillizzante. «Dì quello che ti senti. Voglio dì, stai parlando con uno che si mette certe camicie.»

Fabrizio sbuffò una mezza risata. Ci si sarebbe mai abituato, a fidarsi così del tutto di quell'uomo?

Sperava di no. Era una bella sensazione scoprirlo ogni volta. «È che per una volta...una volta soltanto...non voglio essere libero affatto.»

* * *

«Ma ne sei davvero sicuro?»

«Sì, sta' tranquillo.» Incredibile come si fossero invertiti i ruoli fino a poco prima, pensò Fabrizio.

Ermal scosse appena il capo. «Be', alla fine l'hai voluto tu», disse, sempre più fintamente rassegnato. E procedette a stringere la cinghia.

Fabrizio ridacchiò. Si sentiva rilassato, tutto sommato, nonostante la sua posizione non fosse solitamente delle più comode.

Era sdraiato sulla schiena con le braccia tenute dietro la testa, le nocche che sfioravano la testiera del letto; avevano discostato il copriletto per non esserne intralciati. I polsi erano legati dalla propria cintura, e Ermal aveva fatto passare la propria fra le braccia e la cinghia di cuoio che le teneva unite a un termine, allacciandola a una delle sbarrette di ferro della testiera. _ Non devo farmi venì strane idee,_ gliel'aveva spiegata così Fabrizio, al che Ermal aveva scrollato le spalle, e con un _ Te ne sei fatte venì di peggiori _ aveva proceduto ad alzargli le braccia.

Non si sentiva spaventato, per niente. Il battito cardiaco era appena accelerato dall'aspettativa, ma a parte quello non era in ansia, non aveva la bocca secca, nulla. Avevano controllato quale fosse il modo migliore per legare i polsi, stretti ma in modo che non facessero male neanche in uno sfregamento involontario, e più volte Ermal gli aveva chiesto se stesse comodo o sentisse male alla schiena, le spalle, se gli aveva teso troppo le braccia. Ma aveva eseguito le sue richieste senza obiettare, tanto meno scandalizzarsi.

Ecco, forse era per quello che Fabrizio si sentiva tanto tranquillo. L'assurda calma di Ermal aveva tenuto a bada anche lui. Che comunque non era uno sciocco, sapeva che sotto quell'apparente tranquillità sopiva un'eccitazione in attesa di essere risvegliata, e anche un po' di timore per qualcosa che non aveva mai sperimentato prima, e a cui non aveva mai pensato - non solitamente, quantomeno.

Ma ne aveva bisogno, aveva realizzato; una volta tanto aveva bisogno che gli fosse ricordato di stare nei limiti, di rispettare le regole, di non tirare troppo la corda.

Cosa che improvvisamente dubitò di riuscire a fare a lungo: Ermal gli era salito sopra, sulle gambe, e lo guardava come fosse soddisfatto di averlo cacciato _ lui _ in quella situazione. «Be', eccoci qua. Che vuoi che faccia?»

Ora sì, che avvertiva le labbra secche. Fabrizio se le leccò appena. «Non...» Ridacchiò piano; in effetti a quella parte non ci aveva pensato più attentamente, e tutte le idee che poteva farsi venire erano confuse, e le desiderava attuare tutte quante. «Fa' quello che vuoi. Divertiti», aggiunse, poi, in tono di sfida.

«Hm, sei proprio sicuro di voler lasciarmi fare?»

Il luccichio negli occhi di Ermal si concretizzava in quell'angolo arricciato del suo sorrisetto, nel tono apparentemente leggero con cui gli aveva rivolto quella domanda. Nelle mani ancora a posto, ai lati del suo corpo.

E Fabrizio dovette prendere un respiro prima di rispondergli: «Sì. Sì, Ermà, ne so' sicuro. Ce n'ho bisogno».

Era più sincero di quanto lo sarebbe mai stato, ma in una situazione come quella, se non vuoi farti male devi dire solo la verità. E poi con Ermal non riusciva a non essere sempre sincero - soprattutto non in quel momento, dov'era vulnerabile, si era esposto come per nessuno mai. Non si permetteva di farsi vedere debole, quella sua attitudine alla fine era diventata anche la sua maschera, e non aveva avuto idea del peso che comportava finché non se n'era liberato in quell'occasione, liberandosi anche degli ultimi paletti che gli impedissero di realizzare quanto fosse innamorato di Ermal. «Famme ciò che vuoi. Di te mi fido.»

Ed Ermal lo capiva. Capiva i perché, anche quelli non detti, e gli mozzava il fiato constatare quanto sul serio Fabrizio si gettasse nel vuoto per la fiducia che aveva in lui. E lo amava, dannazione se lo amava.

Ma non era proprio quello il momento delle dichiarazioni. Si chinò in avanti a baciarlo, quasi sdraiandosi su di lui, una mano a toccargli una spalla contratta per non perdere lui l'equilibrio.

Fu un bacio inaspettatamente lungo e sentito, per nulla contaminato dalla passione cieca che teneva a bada e che non vedeva l'ora di lasciare a briglia sciolta. Doveva ammetterlo, l'idea che aveva avuto Fabrizio l'aveva decisamente eccitato, e non poteva mentire che al chinarsi su di lui, allo sfregare dei loro bacini, non si era lasciato sfuggire un sospiro tra le loro labbra.

«Che», gli fece Fabrizio, quando si discostò, «già nun c'hai più voglia?».

«Fa’ poco lo spiritoso», lo avvertì lui, sentendo vibrare la propria voce nel petto. «È l'esatto contrario», aggiunse, arrochendo ulteriormente il tono.

Fabrizio dischiuse le labbra istintivamente, quasi ad assaporare un altro bacio - tutte le promesse cariche negli occhi scuri, scurissimi di Ermal, che ora lo guardavano come un lupo fissa la sua preda molto vicina. Se credeva di riuscire a tenersi a bada, in quel momento sentiva di sbagliarsi, e anche tanto.

Gli fece la grazia di distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, solo per abbassarlo sul suo corpo. «Non sai quanto l’ho immaginato», mormorò lui, i polpastrelli chiari a ripercorrere la sua pelle bruna, la scritta che Fabrizio si trovò a benedire, perché sentire Ermal che ne ripassava le lettere, una alla volta, con quella precisione e quel tocco snervanti, non faceva altro che solleticare una smania che riusciva ancora a tener soffocata, in attesa.

Sapeva che avrebbe avuto il momento per sfogarla - non si erano chiariti con Ermal su questo punto, ma non ce n’era stato realmente bisogno: a guardare gli occhi dell’altro, quella pazza idea doveva piacergli tanto quanto a lui - e non gli restava che attendere e...be’, godersi lo spettacolo.

Senza riportare lo sguardo concentrato sul volto dell’altro, Ermal spostò invece le sue attenzioni alle clavicole, seguendone le ossa sporgenti con le dita di una mano. Dall’angolo di una con la spalla la percorse tutta quanta, lentamente, troppo lentamente; Fabrizio sfiorò il labbro inferiore coi denti quando quelle dita gli solleticarono la conchetta tra una clavicola e l’altra, ma non era comunque abbastanza per dar fuoco alla miccia.

Anziché proseguire fino alla spalla opposta, Ermal discese indisturbato lungo lo sterno, seguendo la linea che portava fino all’ombelico. Ma prima di arrivarci, ritirò la mano.

Depose un bacino in mezzo alla croce tatuata. «Torno subito», sussurrò, prima di scostarsi del tutto e scendere dal letto.

Fabrizio rilasciò un respiro che in effetti gli fece girare la testa. Non si era accorto che aveva trattenuto il fiato, ma che la temperatura fosse aumentata sì, e sapeva non essere per via della doccia che si erano fatti in precedenza. Respirando con calma per non sbottare di frustrazione, piegò un ginocchio, cercando di mettersi in una posizione un po’ più comoda per la tensione che aveva iniziato a raggrumarsi nel suo stomaco. «Se me lasci qua come ‘n cojone…!» Pur che girava il capo, non riusciva a torcere abbastanza il collo da evitare di fissarsi l’interno del braccio, ed Ermal era sparito nella stanza d’albergo in un punto che la sua visione ora limitata non poteva raggiungerlo.

Lo raggiunse però la familiare risata dell’altro. «Per quanto potrei guadagnarci un bel po’ coi gossippari che _ sicuro _c’avranno seguito fin qua da casa tua, ero solo andato a controllare una cosa.»

«Ah, sì?» Fabrizio sorrise della pessima battuta che stava per buttargli addosso. «Che, te sei dimenticato l’attrezzatura pe’ fà sesso sicuro?»

«No», gli rispose Ermal tra altre risate nervose, ritornando finalmente nel suo campo visivo. Teneva in mano qualcosa, una vaschetta...? «Ma mi era venuta un’idea, e volevo vedere se il frigo di ‘sta stanza era fornito. A quanto pare, avevo ragione.»

Fabrizio avvertì gli angoli della bocca tirare in su, nel vedere cosa il compare reggeva tra le dita della mano che non teneva a sé quella vaschetta. «'ste fantasie tue non la racconti mai nelle interviste, però...»

«Perché, ora mi stalkeri sui giornali?» Risedendosi, Ermal non fece scomparire dal suo volto quel suo sorrisetto, neanche quando mise sotto il naso di Fabrizio il cubetto di ghiaccio gelido e scivoloso che reggeva fra indice e pollice. «Non so te, ma io sto sentendo caldo. Tu no?» E detto questo, gli sfiorò un labbro col cubetto.

Fabrizio premette le labbra l’una contro l’altra, inumidendole con le gocce d’acqua del ghiaccio. Le sentiva gonfie e calde, neanche avesse passato ore a mordersele - o a baciare Ermal, già che c’era - e non riuscì a non dischiuderle di nuovo quando Ermal vi passò un angolo del cubetto di ghiaccio, da una parte all’altra del labbro superiore, neanche vi stesse applicando il burrocacao, e con la stessa minuzia lo passò anche su quello inferiore, il tutto mentre si era bellamente accomodato su di lui, e oltre a pesargli discretamente sulla cassa toracica pareva non sentire affatto gli effetti che quella vicinanza causava invece su di lui. Lo faceva apposta, il bastardo, Fabrizio lo vedeva _ eccome _dalla sua faccia così falsamente concentrata, dall’ombra di quel sorriso beffardo che di certo non lo lasciava…

Ermal spostò il proprio peso su un gomito per avere più libertà di manovra, quindi fece scorrere il cubetto dall’angolo della bocca cui era arrivato giù lungo il mento, e poi giù ancora, tracciando una scia lucida di acqua e frescura, che arrivava al cervello di Fabrizio come tante rapide punture, intense e velocissime.

Dovette reclinare indietro il capo fra le braccia, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito leggero, quando il ghiaccio gli scorse lungo la gola fino alla base del collo, e un brivido caldo gli scorse invece lungo le vertebre.

Invece di usarlo quasi come una matita come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, Ermal iniziò a dare dei piccoli tocchi al cubetto, perfettamente in equilibrio tra le clavicole di Fabrizio, affinché rotolasse pian piano giù, lungo il petto.

Fabrizio, dal suo canto, iniziava a sentire la salivazione diminuire.

Ripreso fra le dita quel cubetto, che aveva già iniziato a prendere una forma meno definita, Ermal lo usò per ripercorrere alcune delle linee tatuate che marchiavano l’addome, con la stessa calma logorante con cui si era mosso fino ad allora. Pareva un bambino alle prese con un nuovo giocattolo, o uno studioso con una mappa antica, che poi era la stessa identica cosa.

E il paragone avrebbe fatto quasi ridere Fabrizio, se non fosse stato costretto a sibilare all’improvviso, trafitto da mille sensazioni diverse: Ermal stava tracciando col ghiaccio l’areola intorno a un capezzolo, mentre aveva preso a baciare e lambire con la lingua l’altro, spaccando a metà il sistema nervoso dell’uomo sotto di lui tra il freddo pungente e il caldo intenso, e tutt’e due che andavano a confluire in basso, in un grumo ora disciolto e sempre più impaziente.

Il tempo di un ultimo bacio, quindi Ermal si risollevò e quel ghiacciolo se lo mangiò lui. «Che», biascicò all’espressione stolida di Fabrizio, facendo scrocchiare il ghiaccio sotto i denti, «ne volevi uno anche tu?». Deglutì, quindi si leccò le labbra, e anche le dita con cui aveva tenuto fino ad allora il cubetto.

Fabrizio si fece sfuggire un verso d’esasperazione, ma che in realtà nascondeva ben altro. «Sei...»

«…’no stronzo, lo so, ormai me lo farò mettere come secondo nome.» Soffocando una risata fra le labbra strette, Ermal si chinò di lato. «Dì la verità che a questa non ci avevi pensato», gli disse, tra gli sghignazzi che non era riuscito a trattenere e che gli scuotevano appena le spalle, mentre dai rumori secchi che faceva doveva star estraendo un altro cubetto di ghiaccio dallo stampo.

«E lui si diverte», commentò Fabrizio, la voce incrinata dallo sforzo cui stava sottoponendo il collo - e, sì, anche dal desiderio. Sentiva già la mancanza delle sensazioni contrastanti che gli facevano girare la testa, e per non restare troppo deluso si costrinse a considerarle un assaggio delle trovate che Ermal doveva star architettando in quel suo diabolico cervellino. Inutile dire che, invece di esserne intimorito, doveva ancor più tenere a bada l'eccitazione rinfocolata.

«Guarda che _ io _ non mi sto divertendo affatto», tornò a rivolgerglisi Ermal, un nuovo cubetto di ghiaccio nel palmo concavo di una mano, tenuta sollevata mentre gattonava di nuovo verso di lui. «Hai avuto le tue esperienze, hai visto cose...e io che sono, in confronto a quelle?» Gli risalì a cavalcioni. «Qualche cosa mi devo inventà, se non altro per non farti addormentare.»

Non sapendo se quel discorso fosse l'ennesima ironia oppure nascondesse una confessione più malinconica, Fabrizio pensò bene di restarsene zitto.

Ermal lo prese come l'ok a procedere, evidentemente: non distogliendo gli occhi dai suoi, si mise quel cubetto di ghiaccio in bocca - non era grande, ma nemmeno minuscolo, e il solo movimento delle sue labbra che lo accoglievano dentro provocò in Fabrizio l'ennesimo istinto a leccarsi le proprie - e si chinò sul suo volto.

Quando lo baciò, e i suoi occhi non poterono fare altro che chiudersi, Fabrizio pensò che fosse il bacio più strano che avesse mai fatto - ma non per questo meno eccitante. Il contrasto fra il caldo della bocca di Ermal e delle loro lingue col gelido del ghiaccio che si stavano scambiando, gli fece partire di nuovo la testa, come se il suo cervello avesse deciso di mettersi a girare in tondo all'impazzata. Gli teneva pure una guancia con la mano che aveva tenuto quel blocchetto di ghiaccio, e il frescore residuo gli bagnava la barba, venendo assorbito troppo in fretta dalla sua pelle ormai bollente.

Voleva così tanto avere le mani libere per potergliele passare fra i capelli, stringerglieli, manovrargli la testa a piacimento per poter approfondire quel bacio travolgente, decisamente osceno, che gli faceva già scorrere un rivoletto d'acqua e saliva sul mento, ma non se ne vergognava; voleva le mani libere per passarle sulla schiena di Ermal, imprimervi le proprie dita, fino al fondoschiena, sapendo che Ermal avrebbe finto di detestarlo - gli avrebbe sicuramente rifilato qualcosa come _ potevi dirmelo che ti ricordavo la ragazzetta delle medie _ \- ma alla fine gli avrebbe fatto piacere, _ tanto _ piacere, a giudicare dall'impegno che ci stava mettendo in quel bacio.

Il ghiaccio nella sua bocca si era quasi del tutto sciolto, quando improvvisamente sentì una stilettata gelida sulla pancia che lo fece gemere nella bocca di Ermal.

Il quale ghignò sulle sue labbra, prima di staccarvisi. «È davvero strano vederti così», gli disse tra il fiatone - e sì che pure Fabrizio ansimava, ma non soltanto per il bacio. «Se devo essere sincero, t'ho sempre immaginato stare sopra, prendere il controllo. È strano vederti così..._offerto_. Sottomesso.»

Gli diede una lunga occhiata, ripercorrendogli non solo i tatuaggi, ma proprio tutto il suo corpo sotto di lui.

Ermal era del tutto assorto in quella visione. «E devo dire che non mi dispiace...»

Fabrizio, quel chiodo di freddo infisso nell'addome - e a pochi centimetri dal suo groviglio di eccitazione ribollente e fluida come una marea - trovò tutto sommato la forza di ghignargli di rimando. «T'immagini cose, mò?»

«Non sai quanto», gli mormorò Ermal all'orecchio, accostandoglisi e distraendolo con lo sfregare di pelle contro pelle, i suoi capellli a solleticargli quel lato del volto, dal cubetto di ghiaccio che aveva tenuto nascosto nell'altra mano e che _ bastardamente _ ora muoveva intorno al suo ombelico, sotto, in quel lembo di pelle che solitamente lo separava dalla cintura.

Poi lo baciò, e mosse il ghiaccio all'interno dell'ombelico, e Fabrizio _ volle solo urlare._

Ermal lasciò il cubetto in mezzo ai loro addomi, andando a circondare il volto di Fabrizio con ambo le mani per poter immergersi di più in quel bacio, sdraiandosi del tutto sull'altro uomo.

E Fabrizio mugolava, gli occhi chiusi ben stretti, per la frizione rovente dei loro corpi e quella minuscola ma intensa del ghiaccio in mezzo a loro; ora come non mai voleva stringerlo a sé, tirargli i capelli, ma tutto quello che potè fare fu agitare le braccia inutilmente, facendo battere la testiera del letto contro il muro, i polsi che rimasero allacciati. Nemmeno le gambe poteva muovere, tenute ferme dal peso di Ermal.

Che pareva non essere affatto intenzionato a smuoversi, né fare altro: lo baciava a piene labbra, neanche stesse mangiando, tirandogli l'inferiore coi denti, appena appena, carezzandogli la lingua con la propria; dalle guance ispide le sue mani scivolarono sul capo a stringergli i capelli, lui che poteva, le lunghe dita a tirarli e scavare scie, ormai del tutto rapito dalla passione.

Una mano gli si aggrappò poi a un braccio tatuato di Fabrizio, e premendogli poco sotto il polso col pollice, sentendo la vena pulsare, lo ripercorse tutto quanto, le dita aperte come una ragnatela in quel tocco così possessivo, che terminò nell'artigliargli la spalla connessa.

Prima che - dopo un bacio più breve su quelle labbra di nuovo gonfie, e uno ancora più rapido - si allontanasse dal suo volto e prendesse a baciargli il collo, il pomo d'Adamo, scendendo e scendendo, baciando e leccando ogni centimetro inchiostrato, proprio come Fabrizio non avrebbe mai ammesso di aver sognato. Ermal scese e scese, morsicando la pelle più morbida della pancia, leccando via quel cubetto di ghiaccio ormai ridotto a un grumo informe.

E Fabrizio, ansante, in preda a una voglia disperata che gli facesse _ tutto, _non resistette a inarcarsi, quel poco che poteva, sollevando il bacino.

Ermal si rimise seduto. «Siamo impazienti?»

«Non comincià co' 'sta storia», esalò Fabrizio, in un tentativo di guardarlo storto - ma non poteva, adorante come stava.

Ermal rise, e si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Allora, visto che il ghiaccio si è sciolto - letteralmente, Fabbrì, nella vaschetta mò sta solo acqua - direi che possiamo passare a fare sul serio, mh?»

Fabrizio avrebbe voluto obiettare, una volta tanto lui a fare il pignolo, che quel _ possiamo _ non esisteva da nessuna parte perché lui era ancora legato come un salame.

Ma poi Ermal fece scorrere quella mano dai capelli giù al collo, sfiorandosi la gola sporgente, reclinando appena la testa indietro, e Fabrizio dovette trattenere il fiato.

Ermal invece si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro dalle labbra dischiuse, mentre lasciava vagare due dita lungo le clavicole.

Si sfiorò una spalla quasi distrattamente, piegando di lato il capo, e le ciocche pendenti gli ricaddero esattamente come Fabrizio immaginava avrebbero fatto. Poi fece scendere la sua mano più giù, a vagare sul petto.

«È così che vorresti toccarmi, vero? Così piano...per goderti tutto tu, e lasciare me a volere di più...» Si fece sfuggire un singulto, che Fabrizio inghiottì senza neanche toccargli la bocca.

Il suo sguardo da rapito venne attraversato di nuovo da quel luccichio di malizia. «Ma non puoi. L'hai detto tu che _ non _ volevi essere libero.»

Fabrizio smise di torturarsi il labbro inferiore coi denti. «Che fijo de mignotta che sei, Erm...»

Ermal replicò con un sorriso che gli voleva soltanto mordere. Intanto la sua mano era scesa sull'addome e poi ancora più giù, in mezzo alle gambe.

Sotto lo sguardo fremente di Fabrizio spinse indietro la testa, sospirando di sollievo. «E vorresti fare anche questo, eh?», esalò, la voce sporcata dal piacere che si stava dando da solo, lentamente per non soddisfarsi del tutto, e soprattutto per snervare appositamente l'altro, impossibilitato a toccarlo lui come sicuramente stava desiderando, a giudicare dal modo in cui si alzava e abbassava il suo petto coi respiri pesanti, dal modo in cui lo guardava, così intenso da volerlo sbranare solo cogli occhi.

A saperlo che sarebbero finiti così quando l'aveva preso per antipatico un anno prima, si sarebbe venduto la voce pur di non cambiare nulla del percorso che li aveva portati fin lì, a Fabrizio Moro che voleva scoparlo perché lui lo stava stuzzicando pericolosamente, e con tutte le intenzioni di realizzare le sue intenzioni.

Stava messo proprio male, eh. E la cosa lo faceva stare _ benissimo._

Si fermò, avvertendo una sensazione bagnata, che di solito anticipava il punto di non ritorno.

Non voleva finirla così in fretta, e non senza Fabrizio. «Scommetto che vorresti prendermi solo per farmela pagare», gli disse Ermal, il fiato appena più tirato, ma lungi dallo smettere di divertirsi a frustrarlo. «Vorresti...eh, vorresti tante cose, vero Bizio? Ma non sei _ libero _ di averle. Non sei _ libero _ di prendertele.»

E invece fu lui a _ prenderlo_, portando quella mano bagnata in mezzo alle gambe dell’altro.

«_Ermal_», ringhiò Fabrizio. La testiera cigolò un poco, come strattonò i polsi, spinto dai movimenti dell’altro sulla propria erezione.

Ermal ridacchiò. «Ma non devi incazzarti con me», gli disse, serafico - _stronzo_ _e_ serafico, si corresse mentalmente Fabrizio, che nonostante tutto stava impazzendo per quello che l'altro gli stava facendo. «Sei tu che me l'hai chiesto, ricordi? E ora...»

Smise quel lavoro, facendo quasi sospirare di delusione Fabrizio.

«Visto che sei stato così paziente...»

Lentamente, le mani una dopo l’altra sul materasso, si sdraiò di nuovo su di lui.

Fabrizio inspirò profondamente come alzò gli occhi su quello _ spettacolo._

«...prova a fare il _ bravo _ancora per un po’», gli mormorò Ermal sulle labbra, prima di abbassare il volto sul collo, a lasciargli un lungo bacio sulla gola.

E Fabrizio gemette, senza più curarsi della figura che ci avrebbe fatto. Iniziava a sentire le braccia formicolare, ma se perché bloccate in quella posizione tesa oppure perché moriva dalla voglia di muoverle per poter mettere le mani addosso a Ermal, era seriamente indeciso.

Ermal si risollevò, _ ancora,_ e gli sfiorò la bocca chiusa con un indice, picchiettandovelo leggermente.

Fabrizio obbedì senza neanche doverci pensare. Inglobò quel dito e poi un altro, e iniziò a suggerli seguendo il ritmo dettatogli da quel polso. In fondo, era sempre stato piuttosto bravo a seguire il ritmo. L’ilarità connessa a quel pensiero per poco non lo fece strozzare.

«Ridi, eh?» Ermal pure sorrideva, mentre gli toglieva di bocca le dita. «Buon per te.» Portò la mano dietro di sé.

E Fabrizio deglutì il sapore di quella serata, mentre guardava il volto dell’altro corrugarsi mentre si penetrava da solo, i piccoli gemiti soffocati che lo scuotevano appena, man mano che si abituava, come artigliò il lenzuolo accanto a sé con l’altra mano, quando si lasciò sfuggire un singulto di gola, e dall’espressione in quel momento sul suo volto si poteva dedurre che fosse finalmente pronto.

Fabrizio lo vide sistemarsi sul suo bacino, e lo aiutò come potè, con le gambe formicolanti che ora poteva muovere di nuovo, libere dal suo peso. L’attesa lo stava uccidendo, maledizione, ancor più che il pulsare doloroso della propria erezione.

«Sei bellissimo», gli scappò, ma non se la prese neanche con se stesso per quanto era successo.

Non con Ermal sopra di sé, che abbassò lo sguardo con un timido sorriso, come fosse imbarazzato per quell’uscita - con tutto quello che aveva fatto prima, poi!

Ma riprese subito il controllo: «Ogni volta che te lo dico io, non mi vuoi credere», borbottò, fingendo un’assurda offesa, mentre con una naturalezza disarmante prese il preservativo - che aveva recuperato in precedenza con la vaschetta, proprio come aveva detto - e lo srotolò sulla lunghezza dell’altro, facendola poi scivolare in sé senza che Fabrizio neanche se ne accorgesse.

_ Quasi, _perché la vampata di calore improvvisa gli fece spalancare gli occhi con un ansito acuto, mentre Ermal, definitivamente seduto su di lui, gli stringeva i fianchi, come a volerlo rassicurare con quel suo tocco - _ sono qui, sono _ finalmente _ qui, io e te non andiamo da nessuna parte adesso_.

Quando iniziò a muoversi, e a gemere, così piano che era evidente si stesse trattenendo, Fabrizio cedette del tutto alla marea di eccitazione che gli bolliva in corpo, e iniziò a spingere col bacino, facendo forza con le gambe e i talloni sul letto.

Un paio di spinte bastò a strappare a Ermal un gemito più profondo, portandolo a stringergli i fianchi con più forza, cosa che spronò ancor più Fabrizio nello spingersi in lui, per quel che poteva.

«Va bene», gemette poi Ermal, fermandosi tutt'a un tratto, «hai vinto. Hai vinto». Aveva inclinato la testa su una spalla, stremato.

Le palpebre semichiuse, il respiro corto, le guance rosse...e quegli occhi ancora più scuri, liquidi come non glieli aveva mai visti...Fabrizio era suo già solo da quell'espressione a un passo dall'orgasmo, e doveva respirare davvero con calma per controllare il proprio.

Ermal si chinò di nuovo su di lui ma per allungare le braccia in avanti, le dita che slacciarono leste prima la cintura che lo legava al letto, poi quella che gli legava i polsi.

Fabrizio aspettò solo che gettasse le due cinture sul pavimento prima di fiondarsi su di lui, catturandolo in un bacio famelico mentre gli infisse una nuova spinta, aggrappandosi con una mano ai suoi fianchi, l'altra alla sua schiena, così desiderata; Ermal ansimò nella sua bocca, mugolando e abbracciandolo di riflesso, piantando le unghie nelle sue spalle calde e sudate.

In quel vortice di ansiti e spinte, e frizioni sempre più brucianti, paradisiache, sapevano entrambi che non sarebbero durati molto.

Perciò Fabrizio accostò il volto a quello di Ermal, mordicchiandogli l'orecchio. «Ti amo, 'o sai?», gli mormorò, roco come non era mai stato. «Te amo...no pe' quello che sai fa' a letto, ma pecché nun c'hai paura, mai...manco di 'sto disastro che so' io...» Sospirò in un nuovo bacio, meno animalesco, più puro, intriso di dolcezza. «Ti amo, Ermal.» Fece scorrere le mani su quella schiena bianca, assaporando ogni ultimo momento di più, continuando a spingersi, e a sussurrargli contro il _ suo _ punto di quel collo magro. «Ti amo, ti amo, _ ti amo._..»

Ermal tremò violentemente, e lo strinse di più a sé mentre il mondo intorno diventava bianco, e scattò indietro con la testa, la voce che si esaurì in un'ultima confessione.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo di questa oneshot, preso da Sono come sono, riassume un po’ il mood della prompt list che ho creato per questo Writober, e <s>probabilmente</s> sicuramente anche il mio stato d’animo.  
E, come Rocco Schiavone insegna, "fijo de mignotta" indica una persona furba, mentre "fijo _de na_ mignotta" è l'offesa vera e propria. Per sicurezza, non userei nessuna delle due.


End file.
